Scream: The Glee Version
by Gleekable
Summary: Someone in McKinley High has taken their hatred of the Glee Club One Step too far! Solving this mystery is going to Give You Hell and Murder.
1. Taking Chances With Faith

**Wow, My First Ever FanFic, wish me luck but I bet you everyone will hate it. **

**Some Background info: My Name's Stephen and I'm 15.  
**

**Disclaimer: I Own Not of Glee, but one day I hope I will write for it. **

**Some Notes:**

*** Finn believes he is the father of the baby.**

*** Puck, still attends Football**

*** Puck Loves Rachel**

*** Mr S has left Terri  
**

**Chapter 1: Taking Chances  
**

Rachel held Kurt's hand as they both walked down the hallway, Kurt gulped in fear as he give a tiny "Hello" to Puck. Puck nodded, and Kurt walked on as the fear increased, Quinn passed giving Kurt once more another nod. Kurt stopped and opened up his locker door, retrieving his books he looked at himself in the mirror, Rachel stood behind him. His eyes were black as coal and his face was badly bruised. Kurt felt sorrow for himself and then looked at the picture of him on his mothers back smiling, Kurt started to cry. "Rachel, look at me, look at what my sexuality has done!" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Kurt, the people who did this, will get punished I can count on that!" She said in a serious tone while once more holding Kurt's hand as strong as ever. Kurt breathed in and closed his locker door. He and Rachel walked down the hallway towards Glee Club, silently. Rachel returned to holding his hand tighter than ever whenever they passed a member of the football squad. Upon entering Glee, a banner flew down saying Welcome Back, while poppers went off and the members of Glee Clun cheered.

Kurt blushed with affection, "Thank you guys" he said blushing harder than ever. Finn stepped forward give Kurt a friend pat on the shoulder, he spoke "Hey Bud, don't worry whoever done this will get what they deserve!"

"Now Guys since Kurt is back were are going to practise for nationals!" shouted Mr Schuester within moments there was a silent but loud knock on the door, the entire group turned around and there stood a policeman. Mr Schuester spoke first "Officer, can I help you?" The officer nodded and pointed towards Puck, 3 officers followed him "Noah Puckerman, you're under the arrest of the beating of Kurt Hummel!" Kurt ran out the door and Rachel, Tina and Mercedes ran after him. Puck shouted "I didn't do anything!"

"Officers, you must have the wrong man" pleaded Mr Schuester. The officers put Kurt in a headlock as he resisted, which resulting in a number of music stands crashing to the ground. "We have resulted evidence on the steel bar used to hit Mr Hummel, anything you do say may be used against you in court!" shouted the officer. Quinn screamed and ran over to Finn and Artie, Artie watched in terror, as did Finn. With no use, Puck broke free of the officer and hit him boldly across his face. Within seconds blood splurged everyone like a fountain and Puck ran out the door, pushing Quinn to the floor. She screamed while holding her belly, she had taken a major fall. The last two remaining officers ran out the door after Puck.

Rachel stood at the men's bathroom door, along with Tina and Mercedes "Kurt come out, please!" she shouted in. Hearing screaming, all three of the girls looked up the hallway, Puck was running with blood on his knuckles. "Puck!" shouted Rachel, Puck looked at her face while running and screamed "Rachel I Love You!" Rachel gasped and another shout was heard "Stop him!" shouted the two officers.

Rachel put her hand to her mouth in shock, she fell to the cold hard ground and closed her eyes, it only lasted a few seconds because Finn shouted "Someone call an ambulance!" Tina banged the door heavily "Kurt-t-t I'm coming in!" She kicked the door and found Kurt lying underneath the sinks crying "I can remember it all now, it was Puck!" Rachel came running in "Quinn, she's having labour pains and Puck he's gone!" Tina ignored Rachel "Puc-c-k-k did what?" Tina said her eyes glaring.

"Puck beat me" Kurt shouted crying in his arms, Tina gasped and Rachel fell to the ground. It felt like hours, but it only had been minutes, lying there all three of them Tina thought 'Puck always seen like that guy" Kurt thought "Why did I ever come out?" Rachel thought "I Love Puck!"

Miss Pillsbury ran in "Guys, the men in the ambulance, they think something may have happened Quinn's baby!"

Rachel put her head into her arms.

Finn stroked Quinn's hair, while she looked up at him tears flowing down her eyes.

Mercedes entered the bathroom and sat on the ground beside Kurt comforting him.

Tina comforted Rachel while Miss Pillsbury looked at them all in sorrow.

Mr Schuester sat the piano starting into space, there was a knock at the door and he turned around, "Hello" said Terri smiling.

Sue Sylvester looked up at the frame picture of Quinn, feeling remorse, she opened her drawer and reached out for a Sympathy Card.

Noah Puckerman, stood at the local bus station, nervously looking about him. Waiting for the nearest bus, he overheard two women speaking. "Did you hear about that gay beating?" said the first one who had noticeable warts. "Oh Yes, rumour is that the police have found evidence-". The two women had noticed Puck listening, looking at him suspiciously they walked away. Sweating with nerves, Puck opened his wallet for money. There in the two slits, lay a picture of Rachel, tears drooped onto the cover of the picture. Wiping his eyes, while the bus pulled up Noah Puckerman ran from the law and entered the bus.

**So, the end of 'Taking Chances' I really hoped you enjoyed and may I thank you for reading it. In the scene where Kurt and Rachel entered Glee Club, I was going to have them sing 'Don't it go to your head' by Jordin Sparks but after careful consideration I decided not to. Now Please, I only want you to do one more thing: Review!**

**Please Review x**

**Please Review x**

**Stephen x  
**


	2. Alone in the Dreaded Dark

**Hello, May I firstly say Sorry for taking my time updating, I had** **a lot going on including coursework for English, LLW and ICT, Homework, Studying and trying to keep up in Maths my head just lost control. I Hope you can forgive me but for now Puckleberry Finn Chapter 2: Alone.**

Kurt Hummel opened his eyes; he turned and looked around his room. It was completely in darkness accept for the small amount of light coming from the alarm clock. Sweat dripped down his face as he panted "Hello?" he shouted into the empty darkness. He pulled the cover off him and stood up. "Hello?" he shouted again. Kurt ran over to the window and opened it, breathing in the cool air Kurt sighed with relief. He thought he had heard a voice, he closed the window. Kurt turned around and screamed "Dad!" It was too late by the time his father had arrived Kurt was on the ground screaming and crying, the window smashed a bloody bar left behind.

_**2 Weeks Later...**_

Kurt sat looking out the window of the hospital, he watched a couple fighting and the wife slapping the husband and running off. Rachel sat the other side of the opposite side of the room, she looked at Finn comforting Quinn and wishing that it could be her in Finns' arms. "Quinn," said Rachel with sorrow in the tone of her voice "you can always have another baby." Quinn looked at Rachel "Oh please do not take pity on me, this baby was nothing more than a bastard!" Rachel gasped "How can you say that, how do you think Finn feels?" At that exact moment the door busted open "Finn shouldn't be" spoke Sue Sylvester "because Finn wasn't the father."

Finn's face turned to stone, Kurt turned around now interested in what was happening in the room, Rachel frowned "Then who is the father? You have caused enough trouble for Glee and Quinn." Sue smiled and walked over and looked out the window "Quinn would you like to answer that?" Quinn was speechless; she remained looking at Finn not taking her eyes off him "How-w Did you find out?" Sue snorted "It was easy, it came into place of how caring the father was. How the father revealed to new directions you were pregnant."

"Puck" whispered Kurt whose eyes were now looking at Quinn.

"Would you like to say that again Kurt?" said Sue smiling at Quinn.

"Puck" said Kurt as Rachel's face turned sour "Rachel I am so sorry, Puck is the father." Rachel ran over in a sprint and slapped Quinn across the face as she let Finn go. "You slapper, you dirty little slapper!" shouted Rachel as Sue restrained her while Quinn remained crying. Finn spoke "Quinn is this true?" Quinn nodded and Finn gasped he started at Quinn than Rachel and ran out the door. Quinn screamed "FINN!" Sue finally give in and let go off Rachel, she immediately ran following him, Kurt smiled and thought 'Finn's free now'.

Puck looked at a picture of Rachel, sighing he turned on his side. The waves crashed up against the boat, turning on his back he looked up at the roof. A single drop of water hit him on his forehead. Pulling the covers off him, he stood up and put on his clothes, opening the door he stepped out. The strong sea winds hit him and he spat the salt of the sea out of his mouth. Puck had stolen boat and was now trapped in a storm with two days remaining food. He ran over to the steering wheel and turned it to a north-west direction "Where Am I?" he screamed in the open as lightning and thunder struck. He switched on the engines and put the steering wheel on an automatic north-west direction towards Brazil. Running through the door and closing it, he panted. He was soaked through to his bare tanned skin, he looked at his phone a message appeared on it "20% battery left!" Removing his clothes he changed, after putting the clothes on a rack near the boiler on the corner of his room, he opened a tin of beans. "What have I done?" he said to himself as the storm outside grew louder and stronger.

Finn sat on the park bench alone gulping down a small bottle of Vodka, while drowning his sorrows and watching a picture of Quinn burning.

Tina looked out the window of her room while cuddling her favourite teddy bear and looking at the ground below.

Mercedes lay in the dark in her bed, tossing and turning and thinking of previous days of horror.

Puck looked out the porthole and throw a bottle out and the storm grew worst and death was near.

Emma and Mr S kissed each other as his suitcases lay closed at the bottom of the bed while his wife Terri on the other side of the town sat crying on her couch.

Artie sat on his wheelchair not knowing he was going to be the next victim, he was in the living room when strike across his head, and he was hit.

**Now All I ask of you is to review, review review **


	3. To Tina with Love

_**I am very sorry for not writing sooner, I know it has been a while but I had GCSE'S (Qualifications to get into the simplest jobs and they mean everything.) I am hoping you can forgive because I am truly sorry, but if you can't I understand.**_

_**I changed the story completely and the title to : Scream The Glee Version. The reason for this is because I find it easier to write in this genre, and I think it is more catchy than The Adventures of Puckleberry Finn. There have been no major changes in the story line as I always kept it the same, just a change of title and summary to suit my story because in the end it really wasn't suited. So I hope you enjoy Chapter 3: To Tina with Love. **_

"In the small town of Ohio, another student has been attacked" spoke the CNB anchorwoman on the ten o clock news. "The Police are currently looking for Noah Puckerman, a seventeen year old boy who fled from his arrest of the attempted murder of one of the students and is currently wanted." The anchorwoman then was tapped on the shoulder and one of the news team handed her a small note "News just in, a boat containing the body of Noah Puckerman has been found off the coast of Brazil, with a note stating: Life is rewritable."

Rachel stared at the TV as the anchorwoman switched it to live coverage of the badly damaged boat, Rachel screamed in tears at the TV "No it can't be, Nooo as she ran down the stairs of her house and out to the open world screaming and crying."

Will Schuester gasped at the TV as he waited in the waiting room for news on the attack. "Puck is dead" he said to himself "He's dead!" At this point Emma, Mercedes and Tina came out of the intensive care unit. "Finn's ok, looks like he got himself into a nasty drunken fight, his mother is in there with him." spoke Emma holding the numb hand of Will "Whets the matter Will?" Will looked into Emma's eyes and spoke "Puck, they found his body off the coast of Brazil, he's dead Emma."

"What?" shouted Mercedes "that bas**rd is dead? He deserved to go down for his crimes!" Emma gasped and turned "You don't mean that Mercedes, Noah was a good guy who got himself in a bad situation." Mercedes walked away muttering swear words under her breath while Tina stood alone. She spoke stuttering "Has-s-s-s anyone heard-d-d-d from Kurt or Artie? I think they should hear about this especially Kurt." Will nodded to this suggestion and the three of them set off the Artie's house first. Pulling up to his house, Tina jumped out and ran up to the door and knocked it loudly. "Artie are you in their?" Inside Artie muttered as he drooled down his mouth as he had been turned over on his wheelchair from the hit "Help!" Tina heard this instantly Artie, were coming in and running back and sprinting open she broke the lock of the door. Emma and Will came running after her, Tina ran to Artie and found him lying with his head cut open in a pool of blood. "I'll call 991" shouted Will as he ran outside, Emma watched in shock. "Tina" whispered Artie.

"Save your strength Artie" cried Tina holding his bloody hand.

"I Love you" he whispered and he closed his eyes and give his last breath. Tina screamed as Emma cried, Artie was dead. It felt like hours as Tina kept hold of him but it had only been seconds. The ambulance soon arrived, as did the police and Artie was announced dead.

"In the Small Town of Ohio, murder has been committed" spoke the CNN anchorwoman. "A underage boy who cannot be named for legal reasons died shortly after being attacked. The police have no connections expect for one thing; Noah Puckerman the accused and hunted could not have committed this gruesome murder. The police are warning everyone to stay inside and lock all doors for the time being while they establish a curfew not just for children but for adults as well. This is Holly McMahon reporting on this horrid event."

Quinn switched off her TV and turned in her bed at home, tears flowed down her eyes and she whispered to herself "What have I done?"

Finn lay in Hospital with his mother staring at the blank TV he spoke to his mother while holding her hand "I will never leave you on your own, not until this murderer is found."

Will stood outside Artie's house, he whimpered as his parents pulled up in their car, confused about what was going on. Will walked towards Artie's mother and she busted into tears "I am so sorry."

Kurt sat beside his father in the cinema unaware of the nights events "Dad" he said as the lights were dimmed "Promise me, you will always protect me." His father smiled.

Sue Sylvester switched off her TV and she picked up her mobile phone. Thinking for a second she dialled the number and spoke "Has he arrived at the protection house?" A voice spoke at the other end "Yes, nobody is even going to know Puckerman is back in Ohio." Sue smiled at this "Mulholland you did me proud, now keep him there, we knew he didn't do it but who did?" She hanged up and switched Off her bedside lamp and closed her eyes.

Emma knocked the door of Kurt's house, waiting for a answer, she turned around and saw Rachel in the driveway. "Miss Pillsbury, he's dead" she cried as Emma ran to her. Out of the door appeared someone in a black cloak and a mask from the Phantom of the Opera, he had as long sharp butchers knife and ran to Emma silently. "BEHIND YOU!" screamed Rachel at the top of the lungs, as Emma turned around and screamed as she was stabbed and pushed to the ground bleeding. Rachel gasped and ran.

_**Oooer Major Cliff-hanger, You Like? Well ig you do all you have to click is the Review Button below, it would mean so much to me and it would be AMAZ -WAIT- ING. I was going to have Puck stabbed and for Rachel and Emma to see it but I preferred this more. I will now tell EMMA is not dead but Rachel's life still hangs by a thread. Also I have chosen the murderer, someone very unexpected. But for now all I need you to do this click the big button saying REVIEW and leave me one, please (L) because Reviews mean so much to me. **_

_**Until Next Time (It will be Tomorrow if I get enough reviews)**_

_**Gleekable x. **_


	4. Bust The Windows Of Your Life

_**Thank you so much to**_

_**AlexandraScrubGlee for the Brilliant Review **_

_**AND**_

_**misM**_

_**scissorhands101**_

_**rjjg14**_

_**nycmargo**_

**_Mon Coeur_**

_**for the favourite stories but you guys it would mean so much if you could leave me a review, so so so much (L). **_

_**I think I owe this to you guys for the long wait and the sudden change in title etc so here is Chapter 4 of Scream: The Glee Version – Bust The Windows of Your Life.**_

"BEHIND YOU!" screamed Rachel as the masked man stabbed Emma as she turned around and cried in pain. He removed the knife from her body and threw her to the floor, Rachel screamed and ran while Emma lay in pain as she watched the masked murderer ran after Rachel.

Rachel ran down the street screaming "HELP!" as the murderer ran after her. She stood at the nearest trashcan and got out empty dusty wine bottles. "TAKE THIS YOU BITCH!" and started to throw them at the masked man, hitting them quite violently putting him to the ground, she then lifted the trashcan and threw it at the murderer. She then once more sprinted off leaving the murderer in a fiery rage, "Help" she shouted again "Help!"

The murderer giving up on the running, throw his knife in the direction of Rachel barley missing her leg. She screamed in utter fright as she fell to the ground, the murderer in his phantom of the opera mask, black gloves and black cloak appeared over Rachel. "Please" begged Rachel in pain as the murderer looked at her, he crept down and removed thetook the knife from the ground filled with grass, Rachel screamed again. Rachel saw a police car coming she looked up at the murderer and kicked him in the leg and started to crawl. The sirens drew nearer as she turned around the murderer was gone and then SNAP! "Jessie!" screamed Rachel as she saw the curly brown hair of Jessie St. James "He was here the murderer he is about!"

"It's ok Rachel, I heard your shouts" replied Jessie looking around him.

A policeman stepped out of the car along with Mercedes "Rachel?" shouted Mercedes running to her. "Help me" screamed Rachel as Jessie helped her up. "What are you doing here?" muttered Mercedes. Rachel replied "The murderer he's here, he stabbed Miss Pillsbury and Rachel pointed over to Kurt's house." Mercedes mum ran over to the house, Rachel looked at Mercedes as she was held by Jessie she asked curiously "Mercedes what are you doing here?" Mercedes looked annoyed at this question and replied "My Mum works for the police, we were coming over to tell Kurt the news, Artie has been murdered."

But before Rachel could replied Jessie screamed at the sight behind Mercedes, "HELP ME!" screamed Mercedes mum as she was stabbed in the gut seven times by the masked murderer. "We got to run now" shouted Rachel as the trio took off, Mercedes cried and stopped "My mum, I have to go back." Rachel shouted "Your mum would want you alive now come on" grabbing her hand and running. The trio made it to the bottom of the street and looked around there was nobody around. "Quickly into these bushes" Jessie whispered and the three of them ducked into a number of large green bushes. Mercedes whimpered and dialled 991 and spoke to the Operator, "the police and an ambulance their coming now" she whispered to Jessie and Rachel. They stopped whispering as they heard the police sirens. "Their here now lets go" Mercedes shouted walking away from Jessie and Rachel with their pleas. Rachel ran out after her and so did Jessie. They looked about for a moment and all they could see was houses and the body of Miss Pillsbury, but not Mercedes mother. "Mummm... where's my mum's body?" cried Mercedes running down the street. Rachel shouted at the heart of her lungs with a tone of annoyance "Mercedes no, it's a trick!" Mercedes had fallen into the trap, at that instant he appears behind the police car and shot her with her mother's gun. Rachel screamed as did Jessie and they ran down the dead end street which lead to McKinley High.

_**So yes another cliff-hanger but everyone loves them right? Lol. So to confirm Mercedes, Artie and Mercedes mum are dead, killed by the crazy murderer. As I said in the previous chapter I have picked the murderer so who do you think it is? All you have to do is click the button below me "Review" because I really love receiving feedback etc on my stories and how to approve, until next time which will be tomorrow and remember to review because they are awe-some! Review pleaseee! Pleasseee because they make me want to write more and I love writing so please review!**_

_**Gleekable x**_


	5. Total Eclipse of the Murderer

_**Thank you to**_

_**Mon Coeur**_

_**Sm**_

_**Smiley for the amazing reviews, keeping on reviewing guys because it keeps me writing thanks my loves (L)**_

_**AND**_

_**Thank you to**_

_**Backfromthedead91**_

_**And**_

_**Aero2712 for the story alerts, thanks so much but it would me so much that you could review my story as well but thank you very much (L). **_

_**So here is Chapter 5 of Scream: The Glee Version – Total Eclipse of the Murderer. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But Please Review but for now Chapter 5.**_

As Rachel watched Mercedes one of her dearest friends get shot, her heart broke into two single pieces. She gulped for a moment and grabbing Jessie St. James hand she ran down the dead end road of McKinley High. Running down the dead end Rachel noticed the sound of sirens coming, her and Jessie turned around and saw the police cars.

"Help!" screamed Rachel "Help!"

The Police jumped out of the many loud cars, with the guns pointed in every direction, "He was here, the murderer was her!" One of the policemen ran up to Rachel.

"Deputy Officer Harvey, Miss Berry and Mr St. James are you ok?" he said holding Rachel's hand.

"He was here officer, he killed Mercedes and her mother and Miss Pillsbury" wept Rachel, Jessie held his arms around her shoulders.

"Rachel" said Officer Harvey in a tone of worry "We will find the person who is doing this."

"Or Persons" said Jessie butting into the moment between Officer Harvey and Rachel as hey held hands.

Rachel let go off Officer Harvey and turned around and stared at Jessie "How would you know if their were more than one?"

Jessie gulped and replied "I'm assuming..."

The sounds and the arrival of the ambulances cut off the conversation but Rachel kept her eyes on Jessie. "You arrived after I kicked the murderer and crawled away, it's you your one of the murderer!"

"Rachel please-" demanded Jessie in a tone of rage

"Officer arrest him, arrest now!" cried Rachel.

Officer Harvey grab bed Jessie by the hand and put him in a headlock "CHIEF OVER HERE NOW!" he demanded.

The officers ran over and put him in handcuffs while Rachel cried,

"Rachel please, I'm not the murderer, you know that I'm not!"shouted Jessie at Rachel while she stood weeping as he was restrained. At that single moment another voice was shouted

"We found one alive, Pillsbury's is alive!"

Rachel ran down the street to the ambulances and the remaining officers and shouted with faith "Mercedes, her mum? Are they alive?"

One of the paramedics turned around "Their dead honey, both of them I am ever so sorry."

Rachel screamed and fell to the ground, her emotions overtook her, she lay their just weeping, letting everything out of her as she watched her best friend be wrapped up in a black liner bag and placed in the ambulance along with her mother while Miss Pillsbury was taken away barely alive but just enough for her heart to keep going on.

After Jessie had been taken away by the one of policemen, Officer Harvey came down the street to Rachel.

"Rachel, what happened tonight?" he asked in a concerned way.

Rachel explained in every detail of how she came to tell Kurt that Puck had died, how the murderer had stabbed Emma, how she narrowly escaped him and how Jessie came all of sudden. She then described the murder of Mercedes mother and Mercedes in great detail making Officer Harvey feel uneasy.

"Rachel come on, we are going to take you home-"

"Officer, is Noah Puckerman really dead?" she said cutting off the Officer.

"Yes Miss Berry, but please we need to get out of this crime scene" he said staring into her eyes and smiling.

"Chief, I'm taking Miss Berry on home" he shouted to the plump bald head chief.

"Yes, yes Officer Harvey but any strangers walking on the road etc, call me straight away" replied the Chief in a tone of worry and concern.

Officer Harvey nodded to this and he and Rachel walked away from the crime scene.

The murderer placed his fingers over the bloody knife and cleaned it off, he looked in the distant as Rachel and Officer Harvey walked away. He got a piece of paper from his cloak pocket and opened it. It read

**Kurt Hummel**

**Noah Puckerman - DEAD **

**Mercedes Jones - DEAD**

**Finn Hudson**

**Quinn Fabray**

**Artie Abrams - DEAD**

**Tina Cohen Chang**

**Rachel Berry**

With a golden pen he wrote dead to Mercedes Jones name and he choose his next victim and who he tried to kill from the beginning would be Kurt Hummel. Smiling to himself, he folded up the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket. He hid in the trees unnoticed by the police.

**3 Hours Later...**

Sneaking around the police to the back of Kurt House, he went down on his knees and opened the basement window, sliding through it, the murderer fell to the ground of Kurt Hummel's room. He heard a noise from up above and he crept underneath the bed. Kurt came running down the stairs humming to 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'. The murderer grew angry; he hated Glee Club and everything about them. Staying silent he watched how Kurt got changed for bed, brushed his hair and went into his pink bed covers. Around ten minutes later the snores of Kurt Hummel filled the room and the murderer smiled "Thank god, that pansy snores." Getting his knife, he covered Kurt's mouth and Kurt's eyes open horrified to see the murderer with his Phantom of Opera Mask and knife.

"DAD!" Kurt screamed but the murderer mouth over his own mouth hide the echo of Kurt's torment. Looking at Kurt for a mere second, the murderer removed his mask and Kurt gasped, the murderer smiled and Kurt kicked him.

"DAD THE MURDERER IT'S-"

But before Kurt Hummel could reveal the murder he was stabbed, blood rushed out of his back, STAB. More blood came and this time out of his mouth, Kurt cried and give up, he turned to the murderer and spoke to him

"You will never get away with you A-hole" and Kurt closed his eyes and died. With moments after his death, Kurt's father came running down and screamed as he saw his murdered son his face covered by the phantom of the opera's mask.

_**So lucky enough their is no cliff-hanger, poor Kurt I know, but this is Scream and most of the main characters in it got killed off. So Kurt is dead, and he is not off the list that leaves 4 victims and I promise you only 2 will survive or maybe more I haven't decided. But all I need you to do is click the button at the bottom of this paragraph 'REVIEW'. They are legendary! Reviews mean so much to me and I got such a good feedback last time, I would like another good feedback this time, so please guys click the review button and leave me one because when people review and make me feel good I write and you want to keep me writing to find out what happens, so click the review button please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and please no major flames so REVIEW!**_

_**Until later on today or maybe tomorrow**_

_**Gleekable Ox **_


	6. Don't Stop Stabbin Murderer's Version

_**Thank you to**_

_**Anonymous **_

_**And**_

_**Smiley for the amazing reviews, you guys keep me writing, thanks for the great feedback and keep on reviewing!**_

_**AND**_

_**Thank You to**_

_**RedMagic**_

_**KatieSue1995**_

_**Hanaa,**_

_**And**_

_**GLEEKTASTIC77 for the story alerts, it means to much to me but guys I would love if you could leave me a tiny review because feedback means a lot to me, so if you have time please review but love you anyway (L). **_

_**Welcome to Chapter 6 of Scream: The Glee Version which is named Don't Stop Stabbin (Murderer's Version). So here it is enjoy (=**_

Will Schuester looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. His tie did not suit his black suit, he groaned for a moment and threw the tie he was holding on the bed. He was getting ready for the funeral of Artie, three of his students had been murdered and the police now believed the murders were all connected to one thing: Glee Club. Holding his head in his hands he picked up the phone but before he could dial the hospital number to check on Emma, it rang.

"Hello Will Schuester speaking" spoke Will in a tone of gratefulness for taking his mind of his dreadful fashion..

"Hello Will" spoke the chilling voice of a man using a voice disguiser.

"Who is this?" replied Will with worry.

"What's your favourite Glee Club Moment?" laughed the voice.

"Who is this?" shouted Will down the phone "I'm hanging up!"

"If you hang up" shouted the voice louder "I'll rip you guts from inside to out."

Will gasped "What do you want from me?"

"I wanted to tell you something" laughed the chilling voice.

"What then?" screamed Will.

"You forget to lock your front door" and the voice cut off laughing

"Shit!" exclaimed Will and ran down to the front door and found it open.

He turned and there was the murderer he ran at Will with a butcher's knife and Will dodged him. Running into his bedroom, Will locked the door and the murderer started to bang it. Panicking, he crept under the bed and put his hand over his mouth. The door busted open and the murderer entered the room. Will hoped in his mind that someone would hear in the apartment blocks the noise and come but no they didn't. Moments later after the murderer threw vases at the ground, ripped paintings from the wall he left the room. Will slid from under the bed and stood up, he stood staring at the door not noticing the murderer was right behind him just standing on the bed. The murderer jumped on Will and stabbed him, Will screamed and in pain and punched the murderer to the ground, running in agony he made it to the kitchen. The murderer followed and Will started to throw things at him; plates, cups, forks anything that would hold him off. The murderer just stood there, waiting until Will stopped and stared at him, he removed his Phantom of the Opera mask.

"OMG But-t-t why?" spoke a shocked Will Schuester.

"Well I'm in the words of Christina Aguilera I'm a Genie in a Bottle!" and the murderer throw a knife at Will piercing him in the neck. Will started to gag as the blood filled his mouth; he looked at the murderer as he placed the mask over Will's own face. Will give his last breath and died. The murderer laughed and left the apartment opened.

Officer Harvey looked at Rachel Berry from a distant she was lying flowers on her friends' graves, he silently walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder resulting in Rachel jumping in the air and turned around with a pepper spray ready to arracks.

"Officer Harvey!" she said startled.

"I just came" said Officer Harvey staring into Rachel's beautiful eyes "to tell you, they released Jessie."

"What?" said Rachel who almost fainted "You can't have."

"We had to, the murder of Kurt Hummel took place when he was locked up in a cell" Officer Harvey spoke holding Rachel's soft hands.

"He is going to come after me, he is!" shouted Rachel running away from Officer Harvey.

"RACHEL" he shouted "ITS NOT SAFE TO GO OUT ON YOUR OWN, THERE IS A CURFEW IN PLACE!" But Rachel Berry kept and knowing he would regret it in the long run, Officer Harvey ran after her.

Quinn Fabray turned to the mirror weeping; she picked up her iPhone and rang an unknown number.

"Hello, yes anymore dead?" Quinn spoke holding back the tears.

"Yes Eagle" replied a familiar voice "I killed Schuester today-"

"What!" shouted Quinn "Schuester is not to be killed, Pigeon won't be happy!"

"Don't shout at me!" the voice said "Pigeon is away to deal with Berry and that Officer Harvey."

"Thank You Falcon" spoke Quinn silent tears flowing down her eyes "I'll deal with Hudson" and Quinn cut off the connection. Quinn then dialled another number.

"Hello Pigeon, I think you should know, Falcon killed Will Schuester" and she cut off the line. Throwing the phone on her bed, she opened her closet to reveal a black cloak, many masks from the Phantom of the Opera, the voice disguiser and the butcher's knife. She placed them all in her school bag and walked to the gas fireplace, lit it and threw all the stuff in. Getting the butchers knife Quinn spoke "God Bless Glee" and stabbed herself several times. Holding her pain in, she threw the butcher's knife into the washing machine and turned it on. Feeling the effects of stabbing herself she made herself to her bed and lay down and with last look at the photograph of her and Finn Hudson, she let a single tear flow and died.

_**One murderer revealed Quinn Fabray, did you expect that? Lol. Will is dead, but as I said before this is Scream: The Glee Version and most of the main characters die off but back to the story. So now we have 3 murderers one revealed, two still unknown. I added in another 2 murderers, because the one person could not murder that many people and live with themselves. So who do you think Falcon and Pigeon is? I am taking answers because their are only 4 chapters left! Yes 4 chapters to the end of Scream: The Glee Version, but It is not the end but I will write on that later. So some spoilers for the next Chapter: It will be all Quinn and Noah Puckerman; their motives for going into hiding and running from the police when Puck was innocent and murdering people etc. But for now I would really appreciate if you click the Review Button. Reviews mean so much to me and I love feedback so please review because it keeps me writing! So I'm hoping for 3 reviews so, to 3 readers please review! Review Review Review! And tell me who you think Falcon and Pigeon is. **_

_**Until Tomorrow for the Next Chapter,**_

_**Love**_

_**Gleekable' Ox **_


	7. Running from the Lies Part I

**Ok Guys Thank you for the reviews and story alerts, I got a job so I'm rush for time you see and I won't have the conclusion to this story up until this Friday. So I am extending the chapters to 5, so there is 5 chapters after this one due to me getting a job etc, so keep reviewing guys and here is Chapter 7: Running from the lies PART 1, so yes there is a part 2 to this story but for now enjoy:**

Quinn Fabray silently opened the door to Kurt Hummel's room; she peered in and found the room empty. Holding a large steel bar she placed in Kurt's cupboard. She looked at her watch and it read: 22:45pm.

"Where is that big poof" she said angrily to herself.

"I have no idea" spoke the voice of Noah Puckerman and Quinn turned around shocked.

"You do know breaking into a house can get you thrown into jail" spoke an annoyed Noah.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" spoke a shocked Quinn.

"Well I worried about our baby Quinn, especially when I saw you pick-locking Kurt's house, breaking an entry along with a steel bar." Spoke and stood a furious Puck .

"It's not what you think Puck-"

"What the hell were you doing" shouted an increase angrily Puck.

"I was just going to scared Kurt, I promise" pleaded Quinn.

At that moment, someone entered the house, and the anger and pleading turned to panic for the double duo.

"Get into that closet now" whispered Puck pushing Quinn towards the cupboard.

"Don't push me I'm pregnant" whispered Quinn and seconds later she found herself in a cupboard with Puck.

Kurt Hummel came running down to his room in the basement singing to Olivia-Newton-John "Physical". He walked over to his cabinet and opened it to show a pick coating along with a sparkly mirror and Christmas lights around them. He removed Britney Spears Perfume and sprayed some on to him.

"This is too much" whispered Quinn and she grabbed the steel bar and jumped out of the Cupboard and smacked Kurt knocking him out. Puck ran out of the cupboard horror-stricken.

"What did you do Quinn" he said looking at Kurt,

"He deserved it" spat Quinn and she punched Kurt and hit him.

"STOP IT!" whispered a furious Puck.

"Come on" shouted Quinn, handing Puck the steel bar "He's coming around" and with that Quinn climbed out the tiny basement window. Kurt drooled for a second and opened his eyes to the sight of Noah Puckerman, his eyes stared at Puck with horror.

"HELP!" he screamed in a high pitched voice and Puck threw the steel bar to the ground and climbed out the basement window and ran.

**2 Weeks Later...**

Puck hid behind Will hoping that Kurt had sustained some memory loss. He looked at Quinn with anger and saw her hugging him and smiling knowing that Kurt did not see her. He then snuck over to the back to Quinn and whispered

"Give yourself up now or else" demanded a fierce Puck.

"If You threaten me again" spoke Quinn "I'll get Falcón on you."

"Falcon, who's Falcon?" replied Puck "Another guy you did" and Quinn slapped him.

**6 Minutes Later...**

Puck kicked the policemen as they put him in a headlock, getting out of it, filled with anger he ran out the door and pushed Quinn to the ground forcefully on purpose. He ran out the door of Glee Club panicking at what was happening he ran past Rcahel and screamed

"I LOVE YOU!" and he ran out of her life.

**2 Days Later...**

Quinn picked up her mobile phone and dialled Falcons Number.

"Falcon, it's Eagle, I think we have our next target" Quinn said smiling at herself.

"Who Eagle" said Falcon laughing.

"Emma Pillsbury and Rachel Berry" she laughed.

"Good good, Pigeon will like that, the ginger dead" said the chilling voice of Falcon.

Falcon hung up and Quinn touched her bruise on her cheek and cried.

**So that is the Kurt chapter one thingy explained, how Puck was innocent etc of a crime Quinn committed. Also I added in that Puck pushed Quinn forcefully to show his anger at being framed etc. I know this chapter was sketchy but the next chapter and the conclusion of this story will be brilliant so now Guys all I look for you to do is Review! Review! Review! Review! Because reviews mean so much to me and they keep me writing and give me excellent feedback so please gys keep reviewing because they keep me happy and until Friday **

**Gleekable Ox. **


	8. Running from the Lies Part II

**Thank you to the amazing **

**Florella**

**RedMagic**

**Prasad**

**Courixoxo**

**Nycmargo**

**For the legendary reviews. They mean so much to me so keep reviewing guys because feedback and reviews keep me writing.**

**AND**

**To the amazing**

**DaanglingKittrn**

**Coutixoxo once more :)**

**Ducky-Alex-Thingymabooby**

**For the legendary story alerts but I would love if you could review my story because I love Story Alerts yes, but I love Reviews as well so please review.**

**So here it is Chapter 8 of Scream: The Glee Version – Running from the lies part II, the final part of Running from the lies. So that leaves us with four chapters left, so 4 more chapters for me to write and maybe more (Down in Author's Note) but for now Chapter 8 Running from the Lies Part II**

Noah Puckerman sat on a red couch in an unknown house he had been brought to over the previous days. His life had been turned by the amazing Sue Sylvester and her compassion. In the previous days when he was in reach of death Sue Sylvester came sailing in her boat. She offered Noah a deal; she would lay a false body in place of his and cause some damage to the boat. Puck agreed and within hours the news had hit Ohio that Noah Puckerman was dead. When Noah heard that Sue knew he was innocent he instantly smiled but then when he heard about the murders of the Glee Club and how he was cleared of all crimes, he was filled with anger. He could not step out into the real world without shaming the name and causing the arrest of Sue Sylvester over their deal. This made him angry that he could not speak to Rachel whom he love or speak to anybody in the outside world. Yes Noah Puckerman sat on the red couch in a unknown house waiting for Sue Sylvester to arrive. Within minutes Sue arrived and sat down on the chair opposite Puck with her bodyguards on her left and right.

"Hello Noah, how are you today?" smiled Sue at Puck.

"Don't give me that crap of how are you? What's going on." Spoke an angry Puck.

Sue replied still smiling "Your mother and sister supposedly buried your body yesterday, they know of course that you are alive and well."

"At least that is progress Miss Sylvester" spoke a calm Puck.

"That's not all young Noah" smiled a happier Sue "You and your family are laving America tonight and heading to Alaska in hiding from the America State and corps."

Noah laughed "Are you serious? I get to meet my family but Ohio my stuff how is this possible?"

"The stuff is being quietly picked up at 3.00am tomorrow morning and taken to the home by people I know and owe me favours." Replied Sue "My 2 bodyguard" and she pointed to the men by her left and her right "will escort you and your family to Alaska and will stay with you for safety for the rest of your life."

"Miss Sylvester thank you so much but can I say goodbye to my friends, please?" pleaded Puck.

"No Noah, I thought you were smart" spoke Sue and the smile faded from her face.

"I want to meet my friends!" jumped out and shouted Puck.

"Keep your voice down Diva, your dead remember!" retaliated Sue "Now get ready for Alaska it's cool up there."

Noah growled at Sue and switched on the TV on a low volume.

"Another victim has been murdered in Ohio once again" spoke the Newswoman. "Police are currently on a homicide case after more than 4 victims were murdered including students and a policewoman." The newswoman nodded to the screen on everyone's TV who was watching and continued "The young victim who cannot be named for legal reasons was found stabbed a number of times in her womb, and was found lying on the ground dust collecting." The newswoman took a large breath, a drink of water and continued once more. "The Killer is still at large and sources say that the police have no idea who could be committing such violent murders. The curfew is in place for all ages and police will be patrolling the streets and neighbours houses etc of Ohio from tonight on. People are warned to lock all doors and stay together in these harsh horrid times. Goodnight"

Puck switched off the TV and got started to puck his stuff.

**4 Hours Later...**

Puck's alarm went off and he quickly turned it off. Looking at the time it read 2.30am. He had just around a half an hour to get ready. He quickly got dressed and started to pack the few things up he forget to pack, looking around the small enclosed room Puck felt grateful to Sue and when he closed the door of the room he walked up the hallway and into the outhouse. There waiting for him was Sue and the 2 bodyguards.

"Thank you so much Miss Sylvester, really it saved my life" whimpered Puck who was cold.

"No Problem Kiddo" replied Sue and she turned to her bodyguards "Boys you look after him and his family, I'm going to miss you" and she hugged them. The 2 bodyguards and Puck stepped into the car and drew away. Puck turned around and looked out from the back window of the car and waved and nodded to Sue, Sue smiled back.

**So for once in my story we have a happy ending to a chapter, I hope that tied up any lost ends with Puck and Quinn and for Puck Fans, this is Puck for Scream: The Glee Version but not forever. This is what I was thinking, if you guys wanted it I would do a sequel to this story: Scream 2, Return to Ohio: The Glee Version. Rachel would be the main character along with some of the characters in this story that do not die and it would be 2 years in the future meaning Rachel is in college with her fellow survivors. I would also do a spin off of Scream: The Glee Version. Here are some ideas:**

_**Rachel Berry: A Tale of my Survival. **_

_**Sue Sylvester: The Ohio Murders.**_

**So Guys all I need you to do is click the review button and give me a review because reviews mean so much to me and they are like AWE-SOME! So click the review button because it gives me awesome feedback and keeps me writing. Also click the Review Button to vote for one of the spin off's and to say if you wanted a sequel (Don't forget it please because I'm undecided and I need you the public and readers to decide for me for the spin off series and for the sequel.) So click the review button and do all that for me because you guys are awesome and it means so much to me so click the review button.**

**Until Next Time My Fellow Gleeks and Scream Fans,**

**Gleekable x**


	9. Author's Note I

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I am sorry I have not posted another chapter in the last couple of days but I do have reasons for it. To begin with I was working until quite recently and I have been drained of my entire energy. Really my day was Work - Dinner - Shower - Bed. So yes it has been pretty tough for me. My second reason is that I went to my local GP (Doctor) yesterday and I received some bad news. I have had a pain in my back for the last four weeks and I believed it to be sprained but yesterday I found out that a disk in my back has slipped and I will need physiotherapy etc. He also give me a prescription of strong painkillers. When I say strong I mean strong, I took one last night before I went to bed and started to read the prologue of my new bought Doctor Who: Nuclear Time, I was just about to begin Chapter One when I fell asleep and woke up at 11AM in the morning. So these painkillers have made me tired, groggy and a bit sickish but I have been advised to take them so everything I go to write the next chapter I'm like groggy. My third reason is I had the chapter written, yes over a thousand words and the second last murderer was revealed. It was all written ready to be saved and posted and then POOF! The electricity went off and the chapter disappeared, I was so upset over it but these things happen in life and we must remain strong. I hope you can keep this story alive until I less groggy and get use the tablets,**_

_**Until I can write the next chapter which I hope will be soon,**_

_**Gleekable x**_


	10. Take A Bow for Death

_**Thank you to the amazing and utterly wonderful**_

_**Courixoxo for her two reviews**_

_**Nycmargo**_

_**Totallystarstruck**_

_**GLEEfulparamorefreak**_

_**Anonymous**_

_**TicTacToe21 for the three reviews.**_

_**These reviews mean so much to me guys so keep on reviewing because you keep me going (:**_

_**AND Thank you so much to**_

_**Totallystarstruck again (:**_

_**And TicTacToe for the many alerts they have added. It mean's the world to me guys and you reviewed as well so I am over the moon so thank you very much so.**_

_**Now for Chapter 10 of this story, I am sorry it has taken so long to write the reasons have been described in the previous chapter entitled: Author's Note I. This chapter has been rewritten two times, so I was wondering guys do you want the other two chapters that did not make the cut posted (they are different of course)? But for now Chapter 10: Take a Bow for Death.**_

Rachel Berry turned around to Officer Harvey and looked at him straight into his blue eyes. A single H20 tear fell from her eye and she whispered

"I just want to feel safe; to have my friends back, I would do anything Officer Harvey."

Officer Harvey looked at Rachel and took of his police cap and held out his hairy hand and spoke in a frill of worry "Come with me Rachel, come with me and I can make you safe. Your family, your dads, I can make you safe but I need you Rachel Berry voice of the heavens to take my hand and trust in me."

Rachel looked at Officer Harvey and nodded to this feeble but compassionate suggestion and took the hand of Officer Harvey. "But I mean it, if you've lied to me, it will be the biggest and last mistake you make to me."

Rachel and Officer Harvey continued to hold hands and walked back to his police car, Rachel rested her head on his shoulder as they walked and she looked up at his blue eyes. She smiled at spoke in a calm tone "You're beautiful do you know that?" Officer Harvey looked down at her and smiled back and replied "Rachel, I hope after these attacks, well I would like to go on a date." Rachel smiled and they came to the car. Looking over the dashboard to each other they smiled and Rachel found a fickle on hope in her life.

Officer Harvey looked behind Rachel and screamed "RUN!" The murderer was behind her in his black robe only noticeable by the mask on his face. Rachel turned around and jumped to one side, missing his butcher's knife as it slammed into the police bonnet.

"Here dick" shouted Rachel as he turned and Rachel kicked him with a force that left him lying on the ground. Officer Harvey got his walkie-talkie and shouted "Urgent! Urgent assistance needed, murderer in area of St. John's Chapel Ohio hurry!" Rachel got herself and ran over to Officer Harvey as he took out his gun and pointed it at the phantom.

"Kill him!" shouted Rachel "Kill him!"

"No, Rachel-"replied Officer Harvey who was keeping a very close eye on the murderer.

Rachel stared at him shocked at his reply "What—t? We could end all this, I CAN BE SAFE YOU PROMISED ME" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Officer Harvey kept his gun pointed at the masked murderer and turned to Rachel "Get into the car Rachel now." Rachel stood still and grunted

"No, I want to know who's been doing this, I want to unmask him" spoke Rachel and Officer Harvey nodded to this knowing he owed Rachel that level of decency. Rachel walked over to the murderer as did Officer Harvey pointing the gun still at the murderer.

"I can't" hesitated Rachel putting her hands to her cheeks "I can't please Officer Harvey do it." Officer Harvey looked at Rachel and he too hesitated to lift the mask, waiting for a single second, he bent down still pointing the gun at the murderer and lifted off the mask. Rachel screamed and Officer Harvey gasped.

Rachel spoke in a shocked manner "It's not a man, oh my god it's Terri Schuster." Terri Schuster awoke and stabbed Officer Harvey several times, he gasped and she kicked him to the ground. Rachel screamed and ran into the graveyard fearing for her life.

Terri get herself up, taking out her mobile phone she dialled a number.

"Falcon, Harvey's dead but Berry has escaped into the graveyard I need backup." She spoke into the phone.

Falcon spoke with a chilling voice "It's time to gut the fish, remain hidden whenever there is one of us in view of Berry; it's time to gut the fish."

Terri laughed at this and replied "Let the secrets be revealed, she knows who I am, but she does not know who you are."

Falcon also laughed "Go, I will join you soon Pigeon; Berry is getting closer to the edge and the hour and death of New Directions is near."

And with that the final word, the phone cut off and Terri Schuster the second murderer placed her phantom mask on her and crept into the graveyard.

_**O-M-G. Terri Schuster is the second last murderer, to those who got it well done (= ! I had Terri down for Piegon a while as I knew she hated New Directions because it made Will himself again, like free. LOL, So the mysterious falcon? Who could HE be? All will be revealed in the last 3 chapters O: O: Yes, three chapters left, one will be an epilogue and two will be a partner, a finale so expect the unexpected. I have also dedicated, That I will write a sequel to this story, so don't you gleek and scream fans be crying at the end because there is more to come in:**_

_**Scream 2, Return to Ohio: The Glee Version.**_

_**My ideas are in progress but the main characters will be revealed in the epilogue (AKA the Last Chapter to this story.) I have also started to write:**_

_**Rachel Berry, A Tale of my Survival. But for now could you guys give me a tiny review by clicking the button below. Reviews mean so much to me, so please guys review because they last 4 chapters are crucial for me to writing so guys review. Review! Review! Review! Review please you know I love feedback! Review!**_

_**Until tomorrow or tonight by fellow loyal and amazing Gleek and Scream Fans,**_

_**Love You,**_

_**Gleekable xxx**_


	11. These are my Confessions Part I

**Thank you to the following reviewers:**

**TicTacToe21**

**And to Courixoxo for there amazing reviews.**

**AND To**

**Lumierelanuit for the story alert**

**Hey Readers it's me Gleekable! Sorry I haven't written sooner, I have been very, very busy but this chapter should make up for it (: It's like my longest yet and it is the first part of a two partner so that means two more chapters left and then Scream 2, Return to Ohio: The Glee Version. But below this chapter in my conclusion of Authors Note is the teaser poster for Scream 2, Return to Ohio: The Glee Version. But for now this chapter: These Are my Confessions Part I. **

Rachel Berry ran down into the graveyard of Windsor Church. She screamed as fear filled every inch of her body right up to her pale fingertips, her face was as a white as a ghost as she ran from death. Rushing behind the large stone gravestone of Gale Dwight she panted for Oxygen and bent down hiding for the killer. Rachel silently placed her hand into the pocket and retrieved her pepper spray. She whimpered with fear as knew if she was caught by Terri she would be gutted and killed with the respect of a pig. She held tightly on the pepper spray as she turned around and then BAM! Rachel was punched to the cold hard soil where underneath was the coffin and body of Gale Dwight.

"Ah" screamed Rachel as blood filled her mouth and the murderer looked over her with the mask on there face with the six inch butchers knife and black clothes with a black poncho. Rachel kicked the person as she lay on the ground pushing them over, she turned on her belly and grabbed her pepper spray and turned quickly. STAB in the shoulder! The clean butcher's knife was filled now with blood as Rachel gasped in pain as the wound filled with blood and oozed out. Rachel held her hand over her shoulder and looking up at the murderer she kicked them in the face knocking them to the ground. She quickly got up off the ground and started to sprint still holding on to her bloody shoulder.

Rachel ran to the end of the graveyard where she encountered the shivering brick wall of the church. Looking for a way around, the lights of the church came on and they shore ever so brightly across the graveyard revealing Rachel's position to the killer. She hid behind another large Celtic cross gravestone of Sidney Cooper as she held her shoulder as the pain increased. She waited for a single second and then the loud music of Ave a Maria began. Rachel was startled by this sound but soon realised there must be someone in the church. She looked around and thought "How long can the police take were only 15 minutes from the main city." She paused for a moment and then hesitated as she started to run around the church to the front doors still holding the bloody shoulder that had been stabbed. Within seconds she made it to the large pine doors of the church, looking around her she noticed no sign of Terri, "Maybe she ran from the sound?" she thought to herself. Pushing the huge black knocker of the door she entered the brightly light church that played Ave A Maria.

"Hello?" shouted a scared Rachel as she walked past the bucket of holy water and stairs and down towards the altar. The church was beautifully decorated with a single large cross over the altar of the church. The walls were painted in a bright cream colour laced with pictures of the Stations of the Cross and behind Rachel was the upper balcony where the choir would stand and sing during the services and to the left and the right were the many rows of seats. Above her lay the three large chandeliers held by rope from the choir's balcony.

"Father?" shouted Rachel louder over Ave A Maria "Are you in here?"

"Rachel Berry" shouted the killer in his normal clothes and mask over his face holding the butchers knife. Rachel turned around and gasped as she knew she had fallen into the trap.

"Always bless yourself when you enter the house of god" spoke the killer and he removed his Phantom of the Opera Mask and threw it on the ground to reveal his bloody forehead "Oh and also call me Sandy."

Sandy Ryerson stood in the middle of the church holding the bloody knife that had killed so many people. Rachel stood standing on the altar horror struck.

"Rachel Berry, how are you these days? Feeling scared?" laughed Sandy in a mad and crazy tone.

"F*ck you!" replied Rachel shouting at Sandy as the fear left her and she was filled with rage.

"Miss Berry so vulgar, like your dead mother" panted an angry Sandy clinching his teeth.

"My mother is alive as we speak you prick" screamed an enraged Rachel.

"Your mother is dead" shouted Terri Schuster from the balcony of the church and choir as she stepped out of the dark comer and into the light "I killed her tonight, I ripped her guts out and it felt so good."

"YOU MOTHERF**CKERS!" screamed a angry and upset Rachel "I'll kill you both."

Sandy and Terri laughed there heads off "Kill us?" spoke a hysterical Terri "We haven't broken the rules."

"The rules?" spoke a scared Rachel on the altar of the church while Terri and Sandy stared at them, still with the music repeating, still with the lights, still with the victims dead.

"You don't know the rules?" shouted Sandy "Terri she doesn't know the rules, go ahead and tell her."

Terri smiled at Rachel as did Sandy and they both remain still while Rachel stood on the altar of God listening to the horrific speaking of two crazy murderers.

"Rule Number One" shouted a happy and thrilled Terri "You can never had sex, last night your slut bag of a mother Shelby Corcoran seduced and f*cked one of the local news reporters who was snooping around the area, she also give away her eggs to two queers of your dads."

"Shut it Schuster, Queers are cool" shouted a enraged Sandy and Terri shouted back down to him "Fine Rule 2 is yours."

Rachel stood there scared of these 2 maniacs, looking around for anything that could defend herself she heard Sandy speak.

"Rule 2 Rachel" smiled Sandy "You can never drink or do drugs. Your mother was drinking last night, she broke rule one now she broke rule two and that means something to us murderers and maniacs."

"Your sick both of you, I will revenge my mother's death" screamed an increasable angry Rachel.

"Shut it" shouted Sandy and Terri shouted down to Rachel

"And the final rule to the horror genre is never, ever, EVER, under any circumstances say "I'll be right back", because you won't be back. Ms Corcoran said last night to her little friend I'll be right back. Sandy lay in the guest room for the entire night and then he waited."

"Your poor mother Rachel" laughed Sandy "Your who** bag of a mother broke all three rules in one night. It was a pleasure to kill her."

Rachel screamed in fear and rage at the news of her birthmother had been brutally murderer "And what was the motive" she spoke crying.

"The motive hmm" spoke Terri pointing her butcher's knife to her lips "You take it Sandy."

"Your mother destroyed me and Terri. It was 1999, I had won Sectionals by a landslide and I headed to Regional's knowing we would win, but there she was with Vocal Adrenaline. They won of course and my Glee Club drifted apart and soon her daughter, you Miss Berry accused me of abuse. Terri's motive was that Glee Club destroyed her marriage, so we had to kill it off. Your mother caused all this."

"And the ending of this detour in your life?" spoke a weeping Rachel as the music stopped.

"Me and Terri shot barley alive as you killed your mother in rage after you lost Regional's and you went pure nuts and killed off te Glee Club and Officer Harvey for the solo." Laughed Sandy.

The doors open and sprinted in was Sue Sylvester, she shouted while pointing a gun to Sandy who just turned around "How about this ending you queer, you and Schuster dead with me, Rachel, Finn, Noah and Tina the soul survivors of this horror."

Rachel smiled and laughed with Sue "I Like that ending."

Sue laughed and pulled the trigger of the gun shooting Sandy dead to the ground. Rachel shouted "BEHIND YOU" and Sue turned and Terri stabbed her three times as Sue gasped in pain and fell to the ground."

"Your next" she screamed at Rachel and Rachel ripped off the large cross and screamed

"BRING IT ON BIATCH!"

**Massive cliff-hanger, I love that ending so, so much I love how I write Rachel ready to fight Terri and oh my god, Sandy is the murderer, I have been waiting weeks to reveal that. So two more chapters after this, the conclusion of this chapter and the epilogue and then Scream 2, Return to Ohio: The Glee Version. I have also bought the Scream Trilogy and I am now taking notes on each chapter on the DVD so Scream 2 story will be better than this. The link for the teaser poster for Scream 2 is below, it's on a different account because I don't want this account to be suspended it will be on the profile bio and remove the (f) and the -. But for now REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW for these last 3 chapters, please reviews are like crack to me, its an addiction I need. So please give me a review and tell me what you would rate this chapter and what did you think of the teaser poster? So review! Review! Review please, I need my crack!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Until tomorrow,**

**Gleekable x**

**Link: PUT () .net/u/2484739/**


	12. These are my Confessions Part II

_**Thank you so much for the reviews my readers and for now the second last chapter and two partner: These are My Confessions Part II**_

Rachel screamed again at Terri Schuster "Well come on then, kill me!" Terri Schuster smiled and laughed at Rachel "My pleasure" and she started to run at Rachel. Rachel screamed in delight and she too ran to Terri holding the large brown cross. They met just at the edge of the altar and Rachel swung the cross hitting the six inch butchers knife out of Terri's hand and it slid on the floor to the corner of the room. Terri and Rachel looked at each other for a single second but then Terri punched Rachel to the ground causing her great discomfort and pain in her bloody mouth. She fell on the large step that was furnished by carpet giving her a bad burn and the large wooden cross fell on the ground echoing throughout the church as Ave A Maria continued to play in the background. Terri laughed at Rachel and Rachel filled with anger kicked Terri in the legs causing her to fall with great discomfort.

"Screw you" shouted Rachel getting herself up quickly and jumping over Terri and running down the aisle screaming "Here comes the survivor, 40 inches wide and I don't give two s**ts what the hell waist I am." Rachel had made it to the body of Sue Sylvester and lifted her hand, it was stone cold and Rachel whimpered. She turned around suddenly and looked down the altar, she gasped as Terri was no longer lying on the ground. "Where the hell are you?" screamed Rachel looking around the church for signs of movement or noise. On the choir balcony Terri Schuster looked down on Rachel. With a sinister smile she silently walked over to the electrical keyboard, lifting it and moving it to the ledge Terri panted. Rachel continued to shout for Terri's attention and Terri smiled once more. With a last loud laugh which caused Rachel to look up, Terri pushed the keyboard off the ledge and Rachel screamed.

Rachel ducked as the keyboard smashed to the ground scattering bits of it everywhere, "I'm done with this sh*t!" screamed Rachel at Terri and she ran up the church back towards up the altar with a rush of anticipation. "You want me dead, well sorry" screamed Rachel "I want you dead." Terri's eyes widened to this and she closed the tiny gate to the stairs, "Try to get me now Rachel!" Rachel eyes glimmered with pride

"With Pleasure" Rachel walked to the altar and took a large candle from the table. Holding it in perfect position that it didn't drop, Rachel walked towards the choir balcony. Terri screamed in laughter "What are you going to do? Pray for my soul?"

_**23 Minutes Later...**_

"Ten dead, two of them murderers" spoke the sheriff to the strong build paramedic "How is Miss Berry?" Both the paramedic and the sheriff stood outside the Smokey church which 21 Minutes ago had become alight. "Lucky enough she is, the fire-fighters got here before the fire spread' even more" spoke the paramedic "What happened?"

The sheriff shook his head in sorrow "Officer Harvey was stabbed, lucky enough he is still alive, Miss Berry was tricked by Sandy Ryerson and Terri Schuster the murderers tried to attack Miss Berry but Ms Sue Sylvester came upon them and she shot Sandy Ryerson in self defence but was stabbed by Terri Schuster" whimpered the sheriff to the paramedic as in the background, people lay flowers and fire-fighters worked together "Ms Sylvester is in a critical condition."

"But the fire?" spoke the paramedic looking up at the smashed and black window pane above the front doors.

"Created by Miss Berry, Terri Schuster locked herself up on the choir's balcony and you can tell what happened next" spoke the sheriff putting his hands in the head.

"At least the murders are over" spoke the paramedic giving a weak smile,

"Eight victims are dead, you hold your expressions" raged the Sherriff and he walked away.

As the sheriff walked away, a fire-fighter walked past the paramedic nodding to him. The fire-fighter touched the wooden front-door, jumping back with the burning hear of it. "Oh my god" he whispered and putting on his fire-resistant gloves, he quickly opened the doors to the ash of the fire. He watched as the fire-fighters looked at remains that once was the choirs balcony, it seem to have crashed to the ground once the flames hit the ground of it. He walked on it, still feeling the large amount of heat he stood there for a moment and walked over the ash and into the remaining part of the church. The roof was still intact but the walls were pitched black, as he started to walk up, he noticed some wooden rows of seats had been touched by the fire. Holding his hands in sorrow he noticed the scatter remains of a keyboard and blood. He kneeled down and put his hands together, closed his eyes and whispered to himself

"I pray to you Jesus Christ..."

**Eek! The next chapter is the final one and the epilogue! So that's the horror scenes over now for Scream: The Glee Version but don't cry there is more horror in Scream 2, Return to Ohio: The Glee Version which will be posted on the First of September 2010, I may push the date forwarded simply because I have chapter one finished and it has been proofed read. I also would like to point out that I love the last line to this chapter, I was originally going to have the fire-fighter say a full prayer but I thought that would be nicer, a memory that someone prayed for the victims of the Ohio Murders. So for now could you review this chapter because I would really like say 3 reviews? Is 3 too much, I hope not.**

**Until the Epilogue,**

**Gleekable x**


	13. One Year Later

**The final chapter in this story, it has actually made me very scared finishing off this story for all you brilliant readers but I know the writing is only beginning for my new story Scream 2, Return to Ohio: The Glee Version which was going to be published on the 1****st**** of September 2010 but is now pushed forward to the 20****th**** of August 2010. Five days guys (: FIVE DAYS I cannot wait to be post it, so I have some facts about the sequel to this story below the epilogue but for now the final chaoter simply entitled: One Year Later..**

_**The Epilogue**_

_**One Year Later...**_

"Hello my name is Katie Greenberg" spoke the anchorwoman of CNN in a calm tone "The file of the Ohio Murders has been released today to the public by the police. One Year ago today Sandy Ryerson and Terri Schuster were revealed to be the attackers and murderers of these horrific crimes that were attempted and succeeded on the Glee Club members of McKinley High School in Ohio." Katie took a deep breath and spoke again "Rachel Berry one of the survivors of the murders defended herself along with the help of Sue Sylvester against the two murderers tonight one year ago. Miss Berry and Ms Sylvester were not charged with murder as it was proclaimed it was self-defence. The victims who were murdered by these horrific people were Artie Abram, Mercedes Jones, Mrs Deidre Jones a local police officer, Kurt Hummel, William Schuster ex-husband of one of the murderers, Quinn Fabray, Shelby Corcoran who was found gutted in her home which according to Miss Berry her daughter, Terri Schuster took pride in and the final person was Principal J. Figgins who was found also gutted early that night by some students hanging on the flag post. Our news reporter Jenny Kearns is at the scene."

Jenny Kearns a plump blonde haired woman spoke in a thriller of a voice much different than Katie outside the front doors of the church that had been boarded up. "Thank you Katie" she said in this thriller of a voice "Just a year ago tonight, the Ohio murders ended here in this small church. Not many people know what happened in this once beautiful church but we may get some insight with Ms Sylvester new book coming out entitled: The Ohio Murders. Rumours are spreading that it will be adapted into a movie entitled: Stab but for now we can only wait for the book." Katie took a giant breath and spoke again "Miss Rachel Berry who has just graduated from High School and is heading to the state's college has never spoke of what happened that night but all we know is that in her released statement she stated there was a third murderer. Police have denied this but Miss Berry still stands strong by her statement. The survivors of these horror attacks will meet up tonight in an unknown place to pay respect to their friends. The survivors are as follow: Rachel Berry, Sue Sylvester, Finn Hudson, Tina Cohen- Chang, Officer Harvey and Emma Pillsbury. These brutal murders will rest in the hearts of the people of Ohio and the survivors, back to you Katie."

The six survivors stood by the local river, a large number of candles were beside the river that give the scent of rose. The six of them all looked at their foot, none of them unable to start the service. Rachel coughed and looked up at Officer Harvey, feeling confident she spoke in a low tone and in a calm manner.

"In memory of our dear friends, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Her mother, Quinn, Principal Figgins, Mr Schuster" and at this point Rachel busted into tears and Officer Harvey walked over, put his warm arm over her shoulder and confronted her. Finn lifted his head up and spoke with a croak

"To Quinn, and Shelby, these were the people who lost their lives but there memory lives on in all of us" and Finn walking over to the nearby bush, picked up a rose and threw into the river "In Memory of Quinn."

Tina lifted her head, she too was crying but she did not have Artie her boyfriend, the person she once loved to support her, she too lifted a rose and throwing it into the river that was light by the candles at the side she spoke "To Artie, the only man I will love."

Emma Pillsbury lifted her head, her ginger hair was now brown to escape the newspapers and media attention, limping over to the bush due to a nerve line being cut she picked off and rose and continued to limp but this time to the river. She opened her mouth and spoke "To Mr Figgins, a man who made McKinley brilliant and fair and to Mr William Schuster a man whom I loved for years but only had so little time to spend with" and she threw the rose into the river and returned to her place.

Sue lifted her head, wearing a dress she walked over to the rose bush gracefully, picked the biggest one off and stepped into the river to the shock of the five survivors on land. She spoke as the water came flowing around her "To Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones, two teenagers who brought tears of joy to me one of the most horrid people last year, in memory of them" and she threw the rose into the river and stepped out soaking wet.

Officer Harvey let go off Rachel and walking over to the bush and pick the smallest rose and stepped by the side of the river and whispered "To Deidre Jones, a colleague I worked with, in memory of your brave spirit" and he threw the rose to the river.

Rachel wiped her eyes and picked a rose and walked to the river "In memory of all who lost their lives, may God have mercy" and she threw the rose into the river.

The six survivors stood there for a while looking calmly into the river as the candles burned out. Rachel held close to Officer Harvey, Finn supported Emma as she wept, Tina and Sue held hands as they found each other. The six survivors of the Ohio Murders looked into the river and pay their respects.

_**Fin **_

**-Cries to myself, I am such a big baby. Scream: The Glee Version is finished and the murderers were Quinn Fabray, Terri Schuster and Sandy Ryerson but now for facts for SCREAM 2, RETURN TO OHIO: THE GLEE VERSION.**

**The profiles for the new characters:**

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry: **Two years after the attacks Rachel has moved on from Ohio and grown stronger from her past. Now in the states college studying Theatre and Arts Rachel is the main singer of the Glee Club but when the attacks start again can Rachel deal with a sequel murderer in her life?

**Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester: **Sue is now rich and famous; after her book hit number one sales for fourteen weeks it was adapted into a movie. Sue is hated by the five remaining survivors and has not spoken to them in over a year, she now works as the snoop reporter of CNN which leads her back to Ohio to the second attacks.

**Emma Roberts as "Cassie" Acme: **Rachel's younger cousin; sexy, beautiful and smart Cassie and her family moved to Ohio after the attacks to remain close with Rachel to the annoyance of Cassie. She and Rachel are not very close but they begin to bond once the attacks begin and Cassie is targeted.

**Matthew Perry as Officer Harvey: **Two years after the attacks, he and Rachel have drifted apart. When the attacks begin again he rushes to the college and him and Rachel's flam alights again.

**Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson: **Two years have passed and Finn hasn't drank alcohol. Now in the local college studying Physical Education, Finn left the Arts after the attacks and hasn't returned since. He speaks to the survivors now and again but when the attacks start again, he is reunited with his friend.

**Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury: **Two years after the attacks Emma now lives with her new husband Nick Salt outside of Ohio. Emma has changed her ways, no longer ginger she now has brown hair with a tint of red down the fringe. She is happily married and has remained happy since her marriage but when the attacks start again, the happiness dies and the old Emma Pillsbury returns.

**Jenna Ushkowtiz as Tina Cohen-Chang: **Two Years after the attack, Tina's heart has slowly healed. Now in the states college along with Rachel, she also studies Theatre and Art but when the attacks begin again she finds old memories returning and new ones being created as the murderer kills the Glee Club 2.0 off.

**Miley Cyrus as Hailey Hobs: **Rachel's newfound friend at college; smart, nerdy and sassy she makes the perfect friend for Rachel who she is very close to but Tina stays distant from.

_**Recurring and One off Characters**_

**TBA as Sidney Pepper (One Off): **Sidney Pepper is in a loving relationship with Neil Batches. She is a medical student in the state college; she attends the premiere of Sue Sylvester's adapted book along with her boyfriend, she hates horror movies.

**Lisa Kudrow as Professor Kessler (Recurring): **Kind but self-centred Professor Kessler only wants the best in her stage shows. She shows sympathy for Rachel and Tina but keeps them studying even though the attacks start again.

**Linzey Cocker as Hayden Jenkins (Recurring): **Cassie's best friend; nerdy but sexy Hayden is a smart girl. She and Cassie have been best friends for over ten years but when her best friend who has moved to Ohio has been targeted in the attacks, Hayden stays to support her but by staying does she add herself to the list?

**TBA as Neil Batches (One Off): **Neill is a student studying Business Studies in the state college. He is in a relationship with Sidney Pepper and they attend the premiere of Sue Sylvester's adapted book movie but could this be his last movie?

**TBA as Peter Stark (Recurring): **A sneaky reporter from FOX who fights with Sue Sylvester. Sneaky, demanding but kind he and Sue take an instant attraction to each other but when his new love Sue is targeted can he remain faithful to FOX or Sue?

**David Tennant as Nick Salt (One Off): **Happily in love and married to his wife Emma Pillsbury, but when the attacks begin again and Glee Club 1.0 and 2.0 start getting killed off can he stick and stand behind his wife?

**Emma Watson as Katie Spouse (Recurring): **Cassie and Hayden's other friend; a massive movie geek, smart but selfish Katie has a lot going for her but when she witnesses a murder in the cinema along with Hayden and Cassie; can she cope?

**Courtney Cox as "Gaby" Gabrielle Acme (Recurring): **Cassie's mother and Rachel's aunt; Beautiful like her daughter Gaby makes the decisions in her and her families life but could that be the downfall in her marriage

especially when her daughter is targeted?

**Mark Sailing as Noah Puckerman (Recurring): **Noah now living in Alaska lives a quiet and country life but when the attacks begin again, he returns to Ohio to protect Rachel but he also puts himself at risk.

Scream 2, Return to Ohio: The Glee Version: Pushed forward to the 20th of August 2010 (:

**Until the 20****th**** of August,**

**Gleekable **

**x**


	14. The Link

The Link for the sequel to my story is listed below please put the usual words before the .net:

.net/s/6252333/1/Scream_2_Return_to_Ohio_The_Glee_Version


End file.
